Of Dogs vs Cats and Idiotic Pet Names
by FreakingOutFangirling
Summary: Magnus is a total cat lover, but Alec has more of a canine side. Just how far will Alec go to prove to Magnus that dogs are better?


**Hi, so I wanted to write another Malec fic because, well, why wouldn't I? But I ended up throwing in quite a bit of Izzy and Jace and just go with Max being there too. Also, I know absolutely nothing about Naruto so sorry if the tiny reference that's in there makes no sense, I googled. Hope you like it cause I stayed up till 3am writing it :)**

"Alexander Lightwood take that back right now!"

"Why should I? Just admit it Magnus, dogs are the superior species here; always have been, always will be."

"How dare you," Magnus growled in return. "How could you even say that when the Chairman's sat right over there, what has he ever done to you Alec? What? Tell me how you've deluded yourself into thinking that some dirty mutt could ever be superior to a gorgeous kitty like the Chairman!"

"Dogs listen to me Magnus! When I try to talk to Chairman Meow, you know what he does? He just stalks over to the food bowl, plonks himself down next to it and won't stop glaring at me until I've fed him. I have important, life changing, things to talk about here and he just ignores me!"

There was a moment of silence as I watched Magnus stare at me, the expression on his face saying a whole lot more than he had probably intended it to. As his eyes widened slightly and his mouth curved up in a patronising smile, he then replied in a soft voice, "Okay Alexander, I understand now."

I stared at him with eyes narrowed, there was no way that Magnus would ever give in that quickly. As it turns out, I was right, because upon seeing the suspicion on my face, Magnus smirked and continued.

"You've obviously been poisoned. Raum venom perhaps, I hear that it can turn you insane if left in your system too long. After all, you turning insane is the only explanation as to why you would say that and insult my poor darling kitty."

That did it, I knew that I wasn't going to win this fight today but of course I could never admit that to Magnus. I felt my eyes narrow and I turned on my heel and walked to the door, maybe I was being a bit of a drama queen, but for once I really just wanted to prove Magnus wrong. I opened the door but just before I left I turned to face the warlock and stated:

"I will prove that dogs are better Magnus, just you wait."

Magnus smirked again, "I look forward to it, love."

With that I left his apartment and began the walk back to the institute, desperately racking my brain for any ideas on how to prove my point to him, but by the time I had gotten back to the institute, I still had no clue how to prove Magnus wrong.

One week later-

"Alec, come on. Get up man!" I groaned as the familiar sound of Jace pounding on the door reached my half asleep brain.

"Gu'way," I yelled back, too tired to be bothered with forming the words properly.

"Alec, if you don't get your ass out of bed right now Izzy's gonna cook breakfast for all of us. I need food Alec, don't make me eat that crap she calls cooking."

"Ugh," I moaned. "Fine, gimme a minute." As I vaguely registered the sound of Jace thanking me before plodding off down the hall, I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. It had been a week since I'd seen Magnus, and although the distance was killing me I was determined not to talk to him again until I'd come up with a way to prove that I was right. But there was one problem, I still had absolutely no clue how to do it. I mean Magnus had centuries on me, so it would take something huge to convince him.

Once I was dressed I plodded down the stairs to go cook breakfast for us all. My parents were away in Idris again so it was just Izzy, Jace, Clary, Max and me. As I started taking out the ingredients for pancakes, I was interrupted by Izzy skipping into the kitchen and jumping up onto the counter.

"Okay Alec, you've been sulking for a week now, and we're all completely fed up with it to be honest, so what's the problem?" She demanded.

"Nothing Iz," I mumbled in reply, busy making the batter.

"Is it something to do with Magnus?" She probed. My silence was all she needed for an answer as she immediately leapt off the counter, and spun me to face her.

"What did he do, Alec? Do you need me to kick his ass? Or I could get Jace to kick his ass, he'd be happy to I'm sure."

"I'd be happy to do what now Izzy?" Jace questioned, walking into the kitchen with Clary and Max in tow.

"Kick Magnus' ass, he hurt Alec."

"He did what!" Jace roared, "Oh I'll do more than kick his ass, no one hurts my brother and gets away with it."

"That's enough!" I exclaimed. I was touched by how ready my siblings were to defend me, but really the problem had nothing to do with Magnus, it was just me being stubborn. "No one is hurting Magnus because he didn't do anything wrong, it's my issue. Now, breakfast is ready so sit down and drop it, okay?"

As everyone took their places at the table, Max piped up, "Alec, why are you mad?"

Everyone turned to face me and I sighed. "I'm not mad Max, I'm just annoyed at myself."

"Why?" He questioned innocently.

I caved as I realised that none of them were going to let this go. There was silence as I poured syrup over my pancakes. I put the bottle down, took a breath then murmured: "I'm tryn t pruv dgs ar betta dhan caz."

"What?" Izzy said.

I sighed and looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm trying to prove to Magnus that dogs are better than cats."

There was silence in the room until Jace burst into laughter. "Seriously, Alec? That's what's been making you pout all week, wanting to prove that dogs are better than cats!"

Izzy giggled along with him, "Alec, I love you, but that's hilarious."

I groaned at their reaction, of course they thought it was stupid, hell even I thought that I was being over-dramatic. "I just wanted to prove Magnus wrong for once," I mumbled.

Max had been sat there with a thoughtful expression on his face, and once everyone managed to sober up enough to speak again he said, "Alec, why don't you just get a dog?"

"Get a dog?"

"Yeah, just think about it, Church is old and lazy so we could do with a new pet around anyway. He could be like Akamaru and you could be Kiba!" Max exclaimed.

"Um, ok." I loved Max, but I really didn't have a clue what he was talking about most of the time. I looked over at Clary, and noticing my distress she grinned and mouthed, "Naruto" at me. Ooh, ok well that made more sense.

"You, know," Izzy piped up, "There's a kennel not that far from here, and it would be nice to have a dog running around the place, as long as he doesn't chew up my bedroom."

"Wait, seriously? You think we should get a dog?"

"Yep," she grinned. "And just think how much easier it would be to persuade Magnus if you actually had a dog." She teased, knowing that that would force me to agree.

"Ugh, we'll go this afternoon." Excited squeals filled the room.

...

6 hours later Izzy, Max and I all walked into the kennel, greeted by loud, enthusiastic barks as the door swung shut.

"Hi, can I help you?" I looked up to where a brunette assistant was stood, smiling broadly at us.

"We're looking for a dog." Izzy replied.

I tuned out of their conversation as they started talking about different breeds and started to wonder around the kennel, peering into the cages to see the animals inside them. I couldn't see anything in one cage, and leaned closer only to have a huge dog jump out, teeth bared, from the shadows, I stumbled back in surprise. Ok, no. I'm a shadowhunter. I do not get scared by dogs. Honestly though, I really didn't want to hang around that thing so I turned around to go back to where Izzy and Max were stood when my eye suddenly caught that of what appeared to be a white pompom.

My brow furrowed, I walked over to the cage, cautious of getting too close after the last dog. But suddenly, when I was about 2 feet away, I watched in astonishment as the pompom shuffled, and out from under the fur, 2 black, beady eyes emerged. I stared in shock as the tiny puppy slowly rose to its feet and waddled over to the front of the cage, sticking its little wet nose through the bars. Slowly, I took the final step towards the bundle of fluff and reached out to pet its head.

My entire body released the tension it had previously been feeling as the puppy yipped joyfully. "Ok, wait a minute Alec," I murmured to myself. "You're a shadowhunter. You kill demons and you fight every day. You need a Rottweiler or something, not an adorable fluff-ball less than a foot tall." But of course, it was too late now, because as I went to pull my hand away, the puppy's head shot up to look at me, confused and sad as to why I stopped petting him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "But I need a dog who can be scary." The pompom cocked its head to the side, as if to say, "Why?"

"Because I-"

"Alec, are you talking to that dog?" Max asked from behind me.

I whirled around to see him staring at me amusedly. "N- No of course I'm not!" I exclaimed. I didn't need to brother to think I was insane as well as Magnus. Wait… Magnus, Chairman Meow. My eyes widened and I squealed girlishly as I turned around to stare at the puffball once more and yelled, "I can talk to you and you listen to me!"

I barely registered the shop assistant behind me whispering her concern to Izzy and their laughter as she replied, I was too busy staring at the puppy in amazement.

I whirled around to face them all again. "I want this one!" I declared.

Izzy grinned at me, silently laughing at my excitement as the assistant brought the puppy out of the cage and told us everything we needed to know to look after him. I couldn't wait to show him to Magnus.

The next day I woke with a huge, Disney style smile on my face. I jumped out of bed and raced to get dressed, then, quickly swiping up my little furball into my arms, (because no way was I going to risk him getting trodden on in the streets of New York) I bounded down the stairs and after making some quick breakfast for everyone, I ran out the door and got on the subway to Brooklyn. I hurried down the streets to Magnus' apartment building and pressed on the buzzer.

"This is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who dares to disturb me at his hour!" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, and I thought that I was over-dramatic.

"Magnus let me in!" I yelled.

The door opened and I bounded up the stairs to his apartment, the door opening before I had a chance to knock.

"Alexander, finally. I missed you!" Magnus exclaimed, not hesitating in wrapping his lean arms around my waist and pulling me into him.

"Magnus," I sighed. For all my pouting I really had missed the feel of Magnus' strong arms around me, feeling like I was protected from anything that could be thrown my way. I felt his hand threading through my hair, gently pulling my face up as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine, the world around me slowly fading away as he did. I could have stayed there in his arms forever, but I was pulled back to reality by a small bark from behind me.

Magnus pulled back from the embrace, although his hands were still loosely hung around my waist, and stared at me. "Alec, please tell me that that sound wasn't what I think it is."

"Um, well, I – I uh. I may have gotten a dog," I mumbled.

Magnus snorted, "Wait. That's really why you've been ignoring me all this time, because of the dog thing?"

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly.

He lifted my head up and I found my eyes locked on his, watching as the glowing gold-green orbs flitted over my face, studying it closely. I was surprised by a sudden chuckle emerging from his lips and I stared at him in shock.

"Oh, my stubborn little angel," he murmured. "Let's see this puppy of yours then."`

I smiled and bent down to lift up the fur ball, cradling him in my arms as I turned to face Magnus again. "Magnus. This," I stated proudly, "Is Sir Fluffsalot."

I watched as Magnus struggled to contain his laughter. "You called your dog Sir Fluffsalot?"

No one insulted Sir Fluffsalot. "You're hardly one to talk, you called your cat Chairman Meow!" I shot back, grinning.

He gasped in horror, "Don't diss the name, Alexander. You won't get out of it in one piece I can assure you."

"Then don't diss my dog." I looked away, pouting. Magnus laughed next to me.

"Can you even call that a dog? He's more like a ball of tinsel that's miraculously been brought to life."

"He's adorable," I sniffed. "And unlike you, he listens to me."

Magnus grinned again, "Well, I never said that being a ball of tinsel was a bad thing. He is adorable, I'll admit not quite as adorable as you, especially with this half sunshine and rainbows, half pouting like a 3 year old, mood that you're in, but adorable all the same."

"You like him?" I asked hopefully.

He chuckled and took Sir Fluffsalot from my arms, placing him down on the floor and taking my hands before smiling softly. "I like seeing you happy Alec. And if this marshmallow makes you happy then yes, I like him very much."

"But I thought that you prefer cats," I murmured.

"I used to," he smiled. "And if that mutt hurts the Chairman he will be eternally banned from this apartment, however you know what, we get along just fine so I'm sure that they will too. The whole dogs and cats hating each other is stupid really."

"What do you mean?"

Magnus' mouth curved up once more, "Look at us Alec. We're basically a cat and a dog ourselves. You've got the gorgeous shaggy black hair and one hell of a pair of puppy eyes, and I prance around the place like a feline and I've got the cat eyes to prove it."

My face broke into a huge grin, "And just like the Chairman, you can be a complete pain in the ass."

"My cat is not a pain in the ass!"

"Whatever you say Magnus, whatever you say."

As it turned out, Magnus was right. The Chairman did get along with Sir Fluffsalot. As soon as they met they instantly took a liking to each other, and whilst the Chairman often had to scold the young puppy like a mother would, they often curled up together by the fireplace, their fur mingling together in one huge, fluffy heap, and for once, Alec didn't mind Magnus being right at all.

 **A/N. I really do love fluffy scenes. I'm actually more of a cat person myself so I don't know why I did it this way round but ah well. Just to say, Sir Fluffsalot is a Teacup Pomeranian. If you ever need a huge dose of cuteness then Google them because they are seriously so adorable. Anyway, I hope that you liked it and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
